priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Cover Up
So called because the contestant has to cover up wrong numbers (or, as of June 4, 2013, something nonsensical, often with a common theme) with right numbers to win a car. Gameplay *A game board is presented with five spaces at the bottom. Digits are provided above each space-- two options for the first space, three for the second and so on up to six options for the fifth space. The contestant must choose a digit and cover up each space. *Once all five digits have been covered, the host asks if the price given is correct. If answer is negative as signified by a buzzer, any digits that are right are lit up and the contestant is directed to cover up each of the remaining incorrect digits. This sequence then repeats as necessary. The game ends when the contestant either wins by having the entire price correct or loses by having no new correct numbers in a round of guessing. Often times, if it is guaranteed to be the last round, Drew will press the button to reveal the correct price to be more dramatic (Bob only asked if the price is right before pressing the button). History *Cover Up premiered on September 13, 1993. Due to a CBS News Special Report that aired most of the day, the vast majority of people didn't see this game's debut (which was also the Season 22 premiere). The only people who did see the game were a very select few CBS affiliates in the Eastern time zone who aired the show at 10:00am (instead of the usual 11:00am), like WIVB-TV, the CBS affiliate in Buffalo, New York. *On the game's earliest playings, the lights around the bottom row of numbers were red instead of blue. *On January 11, 1995, a contestant named Clara became the first of three contestants to lose Cover Up by getting all five numbers wrong on the first try (the other two occurred on on November 27, 1996 and December 20, 2012). *On September 27, 1999, the show held the distinction of having the first handicapped contestant in history-- Paul Rossmann; a stagehand managed to cover up the wrong numbers and won a $13,475 Chevrolet Prism on the first try, one of three contestants to accomplish this feat (the other two occurred on October 23, 2006 and June 12, 2007). *Cover Up was won twice out of the five times it was played on the primetime version of the show. *On the May 21, 2008 edition of the $1,000,000 Spectacular, Cover Up was chosen as the Million Dollar Game. To win the bonus, the contestant had to correctly set the price of the car in their first attempt. *Episode #6411K, which was intended to air on June 23, 2013, featured an actual wrong price; it was taped out-of-order and aired on April 17, 2013, well before the change was made. *On May 8, 2015, the losing horns were not played. *On September 8, 2015, in keeping with the Back-to-School theme, in addition to the car, $500 worth of school supplies were offered (this was offered to every teacher who made their way up on stage). *On February 17, 2016, during Dream Car Week, a Porsche Panamera Edition worth $84,731 was offered, but was not won. Cover Up Base Looks *Since June 4, 2013, due to Drew Carey's complaints about the wrong price for Cover Up's cars, the "wrong price" is now something nonsensical. On that playing, it was five pictures of Carey, all apparently taken from the ones that show up on Punch-A-Bunch's $25,000 bill. *On June 12, 2013, it was represented by keyboard symbols found on the number row of a keyboard, like swear words in most newspaper comic strips. It read "$#%@&" or "43527." *On June 20, 2013, the show featured chemical elements. *On August 16, 2013, it was Greek symbols. *On October 1, 2013, it was five upside down breast cancer ribbons. *On October 11, 2013 (Publishers Clearing House Prize Patrol's final day), there were five pictures of George Gray, the show's announcer. *On October 14, 2013, it was "car" in five different languages. *On November 1, 2013, it did a play-on the game's name by showing off five different covers (i.e. a book cover, a pot cover, trash can cover, etc.) *On November 6, 2013, it showed five different smileys. *On November 12, 2013, it showed off five icons from sister show Let's Make a Deal-- host Wayne Brady, announcer Jonathan Mangum, the Zonk symbol, model Tiffany Coyne and keyboardist Cat Gray. *On November 27, 2013, the numbers had to cover five Thanksgiving-related food items. *On December 17, 2013, it was an upside down 4 7 2 3 5. *On December 23, 2013, it showed off Santa and four reindeer. The trend continues into 2014. *On January 10, 2014, the false price was four duck icons and one goose icon. *On January 17, 2014, the false price was the first four notes of the Price is Right theme song preceded by the time signature. *On January 20, 2014, it was represented by five road signs. *On January 31, 2014, it was the evolution of Drew. *On February 12, 2014, there were Abraham Lincoln graphics in honor of what would have been Lincoln's 205th birthday. *On February 24, 2014, there were lucky symbols. *On March 7, 2014, it represented the Miss America graphics including a picture of Nina Devuluri receiving her crown. *On March 25, 2014, it spelled "price." *On April 4, 2014, there were TPiR logos and televisions through the years. *On April 11, 2014, there were five Maritime signal flags. *On April 23, 2014, it was a 'Price is Right' rebus, purr + ice is "arrow pointing right." *On May 7, 2014, it represented April showers bring May flowers. *On May 16, 2014, there were five firefighter graphics. *On May 22, 2014, there were pictures of a P'enguin, a '''R'hinoceros, an 'I'guana, a 'C'at and an 'E'lephant. *On June 3, 2014, the graphics showed "Tweet @ Price is Right" *On June 26, 2014, in honor of the World Cup, there were flags of the last five nations to host the World Cup-- France (1998), Japan (2002), Germany (2006), South Africa (2010) and Brazil (2014). *On September 25, 2014, the false price was 43 candles in honor of the 43rd season premiere week. *On October 6, 2014, there were Price is Right rebus puzzles, 'come' inside an arrow pointing down, person seeing 43, price with an check mark next to it on the right, a person carrying the word ":drew" and a big "WHEEL." *On October 21, 2014, in honor of Halloween, the pumpkins spelled "price." *On November 4, 2014, in honor of Election Day, there were five Election Day symbols. *On December 1, 2014, in honor of Cyber Monday, it was "Price is Right Cyber Monday" in binary code. *On January 20, 2015, there were car horn sound effects. *On February 3, 2015, it was a five-day weather forecast. *On February 13, 2015, in honor of Valentine's Day, there were five love symbols. *On February 19, 2015, in honor of the first day of the Chinese New Year, there were five Chinese New Year symbols. *On March 3, 2015, in honor of Fashion Week, it was the mountain climber from Cliff Hangers modeling five different outfits, including the classic outfit. *On March 25, 2015, in honor of the arrival of spring, it showed winter changing to spring. *On April 10, 2015, it showed five different coffee symbols. *On April 24, 2015, in honor of Arbor Day, it showed five pictures of a seed growing into a tree. *On April 28, 2015, the running gag was the Wizard of Oz quote, "Lions, tigers and bears, oh, my!" *On May 8, 2015, in honor of Mother's Day, it showed a picture of a telephone and the phrase "Call" "your" "MOM" "!!!" *On May 20, 2015, it showed five wheels and it was called "The History of Wheels" (e.g. a pirate ship wheel, a car wheel and the big wheel). *On May 25, 2015, in honor of Memorial Day, it showed the U.S. flag. *On June 11, 2015, the "wrong price" was PRICE in sign language. *On September 8, 2015, the "wrong price" was "I will win a car." *On September 23, 2015, in keeping with the 1990s theme, the "wrong price" was the pricing games that were retired during the 1990s in no random order-- $uper $aver (1996), Bump (1991), Gallery Game (1990), Split Decision (1997), Super Ball!! (1998). *On October 15, 2015, it showed people in U.S. Currency. *On October 21, 2015, it showed The Price is Right Football Field. *On October 27, 2015, it featured Drew transforming into a wolfman. *On November 12, 2015, the word "Price" was in Morse code. *On December 9, 2015, it showed a really long Wiener dog. *On December 28, 2015, the word price was printed for the third time, this time on Christmas gifts. *On January 13, 2016, it showed various Price logos in proper order: Cullen, 1972, 2002, 2007 and the current logo. *On January 19, 2016, it showed James O'Halloran, the first Australian-born male model. *On February 5, 2016, it showed Super Bowl icons. *On February 17, 2016, to honor Dream Car Week, 5 icons for Dream Car Week have been customized. *On March 8, 2016, it was to remind us to "Remember" to "Spring" "Forward" "One Hour" "Sunday", in honor of Daylight Savings Time on March 13. *On March 14, 2016, it showed the first 399 places (400 digits total) of Pi (3.14159...) in honor of "Pi Day" (as the digits in that date are the same as the digits representing Pi itself, 3/14). *On March 22, 2016, it showed colored eggs in honor of Easter on March 27. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Long Play Strategy *A possible strategy is to intentionally choose an incorrect digit for the first or second positions in the price, which are usually the easiest to guess. This allows the player to guess the numbers correctly in a later round and ensure that the game continues to at least a third round of guessing. Gallery cover1.jpg|The price is '''not $21,457. Those numbers are all wrong! Cover Up those wrong numbers, please! cover2.jpg|Cover Up in action. cover3.jpg|3 numbers right. cover4.jpg cover5.jpg|3 + 1 equals 4 numbers right. cover6.jpg cover7.jpg|All 5 are right. But if there was one number wrong and it gets covered, the button gets pressed to see if the one remaining number is right. cover8.jpg|You can tell it's a win because the prices match. Cover Up Base Looks Becarefulwhatyouaskfor.png SuperBowl50 Pic-4.JPG Asl.jpg|The word is "Price" in ASL form. 43.jpg Abe.jpg Animals.jpg Binary.png Bts.jpg Callmom.jpg Cny.jpg Coffee.jpg Cover blank.png Covers.jpg dcw16.jpg Deadprezs.jpg Doxen.jpg Ducks.jpg Elements.jpg Evolution.jpg Faces.jpg Field.jpg Fire.jpg Flags.jpg Flags2.png George.jpg Gifts.jpg Hans.jpg Honk.jpg Logos.jpg Ltbom.jpg Lucky.jpg Memday.jpg Missusa.jpg Morse.jpg Names.jpg Notes.jpg price2.jpg pumpkins.jpg rebus.jpg retpgs.jpg ribbons.jpg santa.jpg Sb50.jpg showers.jpg signs.jpg smilies.jpg spring.jpg tgiving.jpg time.jpg trees.jpg tvs.jpg tweets.jpg upside.jpg vday.jpg votes.jpg weather.jpg wheels.jpg wolfman.jpg YouTube Videos Cover Up Perfection (June 12, 2007) Cover Up with the Match Game music (April 1, 2009) A Wipeout from 2012 (December 20, 2012) First playing with the running gags (June 4, 2013) First win with the running rags (December 23, 2013) A 5-Try Win from 2014 (May 7, 2014) A Rare Cover Up Win (October 6, 2014) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Long Play